Little Change
by southernlady
Summary: bad mistakes, and more weird experiences If I get some reviews I might right a second part to it


**summary:bad mistakes, and more weird experiences**

The wind blew by, it made the trees shudder as one girl looked out over the parking lot. She had gotten the news that her mother was dead. As she stood there her father came out and stood behind her.

"I have to head off towards another base, I'm sending you off to boarding school" Lt. Duke said

"what!" Kelly said

"sorry, but I need to do this"

"yeah, whatever"

11 months

Kelly was in class when a guy walked in, he was dressed in the miliatary outfit and had the hat in his right hand he looked out over the class and his eyes set on Kelly,

"I need to talk to Kelly Duke"

Kelly gathered her stuff and followed him out of the door. Downstairs, Kelly was escorted into a black car and took off towards the nearby base. As she walked up the stairs towards a office her mind raced thinking of everything that could of happened.

The door opened and she walked in seeing a guy behind the desk, he wore the stars of a General and had that look that her father had when he was called to tell someone that there son or husband were dead. She gulped and looked at up at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Kelly, I'm afraid to tell you that your father is dead"

"what" she went white and collapsed in a nearby chair

"I'm afraid so" he handed over the hat and dog tags towards her. She clutched the dog tags in her fist and looked down at them

"How did it happen, sir" she asked

"he went back for someone and got shot, I'm truly sorry" he replied "now I hate to go jumping through this, but I need to know what you want to do from here on out, your father never told us what to do in this kind of situation, so we are leaving the decision up to you"  
" I would like to finish up the year here and then go back to Hazzard County, my father has family there"

"certaintly...you better return to class and we will deal with everything from here on out"

"thank you sir" She got up and left the room and headed back to the school.

The months finished and Kelly hopped on a plane and headed out towards Hazzard County, Georgia. When she landed she got on a bus and it took her the rest of the way into Hazzard County. She wore a pair of shorts and a black tank top with a white long sleeve shirt over it. Her black bag over her shoulder. Her blond hair hung down. She stood there with ther bag by her feet as she looked out over the bus stop. She got tired of standing hopped on top of the block behind her. She sat there for a while when a orange stock car pulled up and out jumped Luke Duke and Bo Duke followed. Kelly didn't spear any minute as she jumped off and headed towards Luke and jumped into his arms, rapping her arms around his neck. They held onto each other for a while, and then broke apart. Kelly then turned towards Bo and threw her arms around him. They got her bags and headed home.

As days went by Kelly started working at the Boar's Nest to earn extra money. One day she waiting on some people when a guy was hitting on her. She kept ignoring him when all of a sudden he grabbed her and she tried to yank away, but his grip tightened. Daisy had spotted it and walked over only to get pushed away. The guy pulled Kelly close to him and she tried to pull away from him, but as she was, a guy grabbed her and yanked him away and shoved her out of the way and punched the other guy. "don't you ever do that again" the guy said. He had blonde hair and green eyes. His voice seemed hard, but soft. Cooter had walked in and saw the guy grab Kelly and shove her out of the way and then punch the other guy in the face. Bo and Luke walked in a couple of minutes later, as the guy that grabbed Kelly was walking out. Daisy filled Bo, Luke and Cooter in,

"a guy got smart with Kelly" Daisy said

Bo and Luke looked mad,

"then that guy shoved her out of the way and slugged him." Daisy said, Kelly was standing near by and Bo looked at her and asked, "you alright"

"I'm fine" Kelly said

The guy walked out towards her and asked, "are you alright"

"yeah I'm fine, thank you" Kelly answered

"name Timothy Thomas" the blonde guy said

"Kelly Duke" Kelly said and then turned towards Daisy, Bo and Luke, "my cousins Bo, Luke, and Daisy"

"hi" Timothy shook there hands

Luke said, "thank you for saving Kelly"

"no problem" Timothy answered "I better go I promised my brother I would help him with something, maybe I will see you around"

"maybe" Kelly said smiling

Timothy walked out, Daisy leaned in and said, "I think someone likes you"

"and maybe I like him...wait that didn't come out right" she said the first bit in a dreamy way.

"It came out fine" Daisy said smiling

"you know we both have work to do" Kelly said, anxiouse to change the subject.

The next couple of days Kelly was at the Boars Nest, Timothy came around. Then one day Timothy asked her out on a date. She naturally said yes to it. It was planned for Friday night. Kelly was bouncing off of the walls. Friday came quickly, for them and Timothy came by to pick her up. Uncle Jesse talked with him while Kelly finished getting ready.

"now you take care of Kelly" Uncle Jesse said

"yes sir" Timothy said

"and if you don't you are going to have two men after" Luke growled

"ignore them they are always over protective" Kelly said, deep down in side she like out over protective her cousins could be, she had walked out in a denim skirt with a red tank top, a pair of red high heels. Her blonde hair hung down near her shoulders and had some makeup on. Luke and Bo had never seen her like that, so they were equally shocked. She took Timothy's arm and they headed out the door.

The night went by pretty quickly, around 11pm Kelly came home. She walked in and saw Luke and Bo at the kitchen table. She cocked a eye ridge at them.

"He didn't try anything did he" Bo asked

"no he didn't" Kelly said, she stood by Luke, silence hung between them and then Kelly said,  
" good night" and then headed off to bed. Bo and Luke headed off to bed too.

Months went by, Kelly and Timothy spent more and more time together, one night they were out on the hood of his car watching the stars and Timothy pulled out a black velvet box and popped the question, she immediatly said yes. Timothy, Bo and Luke got along great. But fate had other plans. The days went by Kelly had Daisy helped her plan the wedding. They were going to shoot for the springtime. Timothy and Kelly spent alot of time together when they could.

It was about 9am one nice morning. Kelly woke up with this shrinking feeling but ignored it. Bo, Luke, Uncle Jesse, and Daisy were outside doing chores. Kelly had to go in and get something and was headed out the door when the phone rang. She grabbed it and on the other end was Mrs. Thomas. She seemed like she was tired and something wasn't right.

"Hi" Kelly said

"morning Kelly, you are just the person I want to talk to" Mrs. Thomas said

"I am"

"yes" a long silence came across them and then her voice started again,"Kelly I'm sorry to say but Timothy is dead"

"what!"  
"He was in a car accident last night and ran into a tree it killed him instantly"

Kelly seemed to lose it and shrunk against the wall. Her fiancee was dead, how could that be. The excitment that had been around the house and plans for the wedding just got blown up.

"Kelly" Ms. Thomas said

"yes" Kelly answered

"you alright" silence followed "I will call when the funeral arrangments are set up"  
" yeah I'm alright...thank you, and I'm sorry" Kelly said

And with that she hung up and pulled herself together. She walked out the door and looked out over feild and then headed towards the barn to get her chores done. Bo found her later and asked, "who was on the phone"

Kelly choked up a little bit, but managed to say, "wrong number"

"mmmm" Bo had a feeling that there was more there, but didn't press it.

Nightime rolled around Kelly had skipped dinner and was outside looking up at the moon. The lights in the house were shut off and everyone was in bed. Kelly looked out over the field and she knew what she had to do, but how would everyone else react to it. She just had to do it, so she headed inside and quickly and quietly packed her stuff up and left. Before she left she scribbled a note down and left it on the kitchen table, and tore out of there. Luke had heard the engine and woken up. He looked out of the window and saw that Kelly's car was gone and then checked in her room, she wasn't there. As he was headed back into the kitchen he spotted the note,

_Uncle Jesse, Luke, Daisy, and Bo_

_I have left for some time, please don't worry. I will be back soon. Love you _

_kelly_

Luke read it again and again and then sprinted off towards Uncle Jesse's room. Waking him up and showing him the letter.

"what do we do?" Luke said, the choas had woken up Daisy and Bo

"we wait until morning, there is nothing we can do" Uncle Jesse replied, Bo, Daisy and Uncle Jesse went back to bed, but Luke headed out to the porch to think. Something wasn't right, he knew that, but what.

The next morning Luke, Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse was sitting at the kitchen table, when the phone rang. Luke stood up and grabbed the phone,

"hello" Luke said

"Hi Luke, is Kelly there" Ms. Thomas  
"sorry no, she left yesterday, why?" Luke said

"Can you tell her that the funeral is the 10th"  
"what funeral"

"she didn't tell you"

"no" Luke said, the talking of the funeral sparked Uncle Jesse, Bo, and Daisy's interest

"Timothy died yesterday due to a car accident"Ms. Thomas said, Luke had all of a sudden put it together

"I will tell her and I'm sorry"

With that she hung up. Luke told Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse what happened.

Kelly had gone to Atlanta and was going to stay with Coy and Vance for a while. She pulled up at the house and Coy, Vance, Uncle Harry, and Aunt Mae walked out. Kelly slid from her drivers seat, Coy and Vance ran out to meet her. They hugged and Kelly told them what had happened and asked if she could stay here for a while.

"sure, what are we here for" Coy said

"thanks" Kelly said

"come on there is a spare bedroom for you" Aunt Mae said

Coy helped Kelly with her bags and they headed for the bedroom.

Bo was paceing like crazy across the kitchen floor.

"she ran due to this...you think" Bo said

"I know that is what she did, but were would she go" Luke asked

"who knows...Coy and Vance" Bo said snapping his fingers

Then they heard a voice come over the CB.

(before the Coy and Vance called Bo and Luke)

Coy and Vance were talking sitting at the table talking with Uncle Harry. Coy and Vance knew that Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse would be worrying. So they had to call them and tell her that she was safe, but not tell her. Coy grabbed the mic and spoke over the CB,

"Bo Luke you there" Coy said  
"you have Luke here, what's up" Luke said

"this is Coy"  
"Coy!" Luke said

"Kelly is here, she is safe and told us what happened. I was talking with Uncle Harry and Vance and they think it would be better for Kelly to make the choice to come back, what do you think, come back"

"I agree just keep a close eye on her, but don't force her to do anything it will be better" Luke said

"10-4, talk to you later" Coy said

Luke let it go and looked around at the faces. Kelly was pretty hard headed, if she didn't want to do anything she wouldn't do it. Luke looked over at Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse. They had heard the whole conservation. They knew it would be better for Kelly to make the decision, than force her back here. Coy and Vance would look out for her and make sure everything went well, and Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse wouldn't worry quite so much about her, knowing she was with them.

The next couple of days Kelly stayed with Coy and Vance. She helped around the house, one afternoon she sat up in a tree looking out over the field. Coy had kept a real good eye on her and know she had vanished. She was looking out over the fields when something clicked, she missed Bo and Luke. She had probably missed the funeral, but she wanted to be back home. She climbed down and headed off. She headed in got a shower and packed her bags. Coy and Vance were smiling, already having a good idea on what she was doing.

"headed home" Coy asked

"yeap, it is time to head back, thanks for everything" Kelly said

"no problem, just call us when you get back"  
"will do...and another thing, not a word to Bo, Luke, Daisy, or Uncle Jesse about me coming back" Kelly said putting her bags in the trunk.

"alright"

"promise" Kelly said

"promise" Vance and Coy said at once

Kelly hugged them both and left.

Bo and Luke were sitting at the bar drinking a cold beer. Daisy knew Luke and Bo worried about Kelly alot, and it had struck pretty hard about everything. Luke worried the most, even though he knew that Kelly was with Coy and Vance. Bo even seemed a little distracted about everything. Daisy looked them over and asked, "how about you boy head home or play some pool"

"we will head home" Luke said, Bo and Luke left right after then.

Kelly sped down the roads. The wind swept in and blew her hair around. She was wearing her traditional jeans and white mid-drift. She wore a mid-drift jean jacket over it. She pulled up at the Boar's Nest and slid out. Her cowboy boots hitting the ground and walked into the boar's nest. Daisy was behind the counter. Kelly walked along the boar's nest and headed towards the bar. Daisy looked over at her and immediatly knew who it was. She smiled at her and walked over, throughing her arms around her and saying,"Boy is it great to see you back here"  
"hey Daisy" Kelly said "is Bo and Luke at the farm"  
"I don't know...I can call and see"

"no I will just head that way"

"alright see you later"

"okay"

"bye"

"bye" Kelly left.

Bo and Luke had decided to just drive around. They were driving around and started to talk.

"what is on your mind cousin" Bo asked

"I'm just worried about Kelly" Luke said  
"you aren't the only one"

Luke smiled and kind of snickered to himself. Bo looked over at him and seemed to realize his cousin was thinking about something.

"what are you thinking about cousin" Bo asked

"I was thinking about the first time Kelly came to us and the way she looked"

"mmmmm...yeah, she was character and it seemed to just get worse over time"

"yeah" Luke said, Bo pulled up near a river and slid out Luke followed him and both head for the hood of the General Lee. Luke sat down on the hood and looked out over the river. Bo had picked up a rock and threw it making it skip across the river.  
"remember that fight we had and she ran, and both of us went off to find her and she was here all along" Bo said

"yeah, and we had to convince her that everything was fine" Luke said

"I kind of still feel bad about it" Bo said

"well you shouldn't" Kelly said she had snuck up behind them.

(before the whole encounter with Bo and Luke)

Kelly headed for the farm, thinking that would be the first place they would go. Then she started to remember the river and how Bo and her would go there to swim when it got way to hot and how Luke had to track them down and make them come home.

Kelly started that way and came up on them talking, quietly she slid out and headed towards them. Walking up she said in her cool southern voice, "well you shouldn't"

"Kelly" Bo exclaimed, turning around towards her.

"hi, Bo and Luke" Kelly said looking at each of them. Bo was the first off of the hood and ran towards her, pulling her in a hug and Luke trailing behind him. As they pulled apart Luke spoke up,

"let's head back to the farm and talk"

"sounds good" Kelly said

When all of them were at the farm and sitting down around the kitchen table, Kelly spilled the whole story. About how she found out about Timothy's death and then how she left to try to clear her mind. When she was done, Luke spoke "We all know what happened, Ms. Thomas called to tell you when the funeral was"

"mmm" Kelly responded

"then Coy and Vance called telling us that you were with them"Bo said

"huh" Kelly said "but I'm home now"

"right" Luke said

Days later Kelly started to feel sick so she went scheduled a doctors appointment. One Monday she went to see Doctor Applebee. He looked her over and then did a ultrasound, after looking at it he walked back in.

"so what is up with me doc?" Kelly asked

"I have some great new actually"

"what" Kelly said a little bit nervouse

"you are 2 months pregnant"

"what!"  
"yeah"

Kelly looked at him like he had lost it, she finally pulled herself together and said thank you and left. What was she going to tell Uncle Jesse or Bo or Luke and even Daisy. They wouldn't believe her would they or would they and just be really mad with her. She drove around for a while before going home. She still couldn't excatly believe what was going on. She pulled up around 5pm that afternoon. She had chores to do. She headed for the house to go get changed and do her nightly chores.

That night she stood out on the porch looking at the moon. She knew she had to tell them or she could run and hope for the best. She couldn't excatly tell them yet. The pride and shame was on her mind. She knew that she had to run and get this all under contral and then maybe come back and face them. But would they understand if she did run. She couldn't excatly just get up and leave after just getting over that. But she had to, do to the situation. So she headed inside and packed her bags and left. Not even leaving a letter for them.

The next morning Uncle Jesse, Daisy, Luke and Bo were sitting at the kitchen table. Luke looked at the clock it read, 9:00am. He looked at it and then said, "shouldn't Kelly be up by now"

"yeah she normally is up by this time" Bo said

"she probably over slept just let her be we will go for her around 10:00" Daisy said  
"Daisy is right boys, let Kelly be for now" Uncle Jesse said  
"yes sir"Bo and Luke said

10 o'clock rolled around pretty fast. Luke went for Kelly to get her up and found she was gone.

"Uncle Jesse" Luke yellowed running back into the kitchen

"what is boy" Uncle Jesse said

"Kelly is gone" Luke said

"what" Uncel Jesse said

"she has vanished again" Luke said

"we will go look for her" Uncle Jesse said

"I will call Coy and Vance and see if she is over there" Bo said

"alright" Uncle Jesse said

All of them left, only to come up empty handed 2 hours later.

3 years later

A white and black jeep tore down the road. A long blonde hair girl at the wheel with her son in beside her. She wore a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She was headed back to Hazzard County after being gone for a good three years. As she tore down the road she spotted the police car on the edge of the road. She knew that it was Enos Strate. He was most likely on the lookout for Bo and Luke she thought to herself. She was headed towards Cooter's garage for some gas and to have him look at her radiotar.

A couple of minutes later she pulled up at Cooter's garage. Pulling up, Cooter Davenport walked out.

"what can I do for you mam" Cooter asked

The girl has stepped out, "I need some gas and if you wouldn't mind looking at my radiotar"

"certaintly"

"thank you"

Cooter filled the jeep up and then looked at the radiotar. After looking it over, he couldn't find anything, the girl thanked him and payed him and then left. She headed towards the Boar's nest.

She pulled up and stepped out, her son followed this time. They walked in to the Boar's nest. A fight was going on. Bo and Luke against some guys. The girl took her bag off of her shoulder and handed it over to her son and then told him to stay right near the wall. It was three against two, she knew she had to even up the odds. She reached for one of the guys and threw a right hook. The guy went for her, but she intersepted it and headed for his stomach. He threw another punch and made contact with her jaw only to have her throw another punch and send him flying. He crashed into a table and looked over at her and then collapsed. Luke and Bo looke over at her and seemed to immediatly recognize her. Bo and Luke walked over towards the guy and picked up him up by the shirt collar and pushed them all towards the door. Bo walked over towards her only to hear a voice say, "mama" Charlie came running towards Kelly.

"hey dear" Kelly said, kneeling down.

"mama" Bo and Luke said at once in a confused way

Kelly took her bag from Charlie and threw it over her shoulder, and picked him up. Bo and Luke looked at her and gave her a absolutely bewildered and shocked look. Daisy and Uncle Jesse had come up to her now. She looked at them and had a feeling on what was going to happen. Kelly looked them over and then Luke spoke, "let's head home and talk"

"you have alot of explaining to do, young lady" Bo said  
"mmm" Kelly said, Charlie on her hip as she left.

All of them walked out and headed for the parking lot. Once outside Kelly set Charlie down and they headed for the jeep. He ran in front and then hopped around a bit and turned around to face her. Kelly couldn't help but smile. Charlie's blonde curls swung and his blue-grey eyes had that playful spark in it. Bo, Luke, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse watched, they even couldn't help but smile at it.

"alright Frog get into the jeep" Kelly said

"yes, mam" Charlie said

"mind if I catch a ride with you, Kelly" Daisy asked

"not at all" Kelly said

Luke, Bo, and Uncle Jesse climbed into the General Lee. Daisy, Kelly, and Charlie in the jeep and headed for the farm.

They pulled up at the farm and Charlie, Daisy, and Kelly bailed out of the jeep. Bo, Luke and Uncle Jesse bailed out of the General Lee. All of them headed for the house. Charlie stayed by Kelly, Luke looked at Kelly's cheek and said, "Let's get some ice on that"

"mmmm...Charlie go spend sometime with Uncle Bo" Kelly said

Bo looked at her with this shocked look, but Charlie seemed to already want him to hold her. Bo leaned down and took him and headed for the couch while Luke looked over Kelly's cheek. Luke looked over Kelly's cheek when Bo walked in carrying Charlie, "he fell a sleep" Bo said  
"go lay him down in my room Bo" Daisy said

"yes mam" Bo said and headed off

Bo walked back out after a while and sat down in a kitchen chair.

"how about you tell us everything Kelly" Uncle Jesse said

Kelly swallowed hard and then spoke, "When I returned after visiting Coy and Vance I started to feel sick, only to find out that I was pregnant...so I ran and now my son is three years old" silence hung for a while and then she spoke again, "I couldn't excatly come to you...do to pride and shame"

"what...sugar you should of come" Daisy said

"I know I should of know, but I couldn't swallow my pride" Kelly said

"so you ran...figuring that it would solve everything" Luke said  
"basically, but I have come back...mainly for Charlie to grow up here in Hazzard and be able to do what I was able to do when I grew up" Kelly replied "he needs to know who his family is"

"yeah" Bo said  
"you will stay here for now" Uncle Jesse said  
"I couldn't I would just be in the way" Kelly said  
"no you won't and Charlie will be able to get to know us and you can work at the Boar's nest"

"I couldn't just live here"

"yes you can and that is final"

Kelly was smart enough to know when to drop the subject and not push it. So it was final and they would live here. And Kelly would live with them for the time being.


End file.
